Thoughts of a Pornstar
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: A few pornstars grant us a look inside their brain while recording their latest film. This is what they think during the movie. Yaoi, language and trying to give a funny side to the porn industry! Several male characters will show up!
1. Deidara, the unprofessional

I don't really know what happened here, but I had a lot of fun actually writing this. I'm pretty sure this is not how it goes in real life, but imagining it happens like this is way better. Sorry for any pornstar that feels insulted by this. I think you are doing a great job and I am aware that most movies are done at a much more professional level. Keep up the great work!

Now enjoy!

...

Acting itself is of course already a pretty interesting concept. What do they think while playing out their scenes? And more importantly what do porn stars think about when acting out their scenes? Deidara has been in the business for a while now and has done all sorts of movies, adult movies to be exact. Today he has agreed on having us take a look inside his mind while working and it came out with some pretty interesting dialogues.

_Well, here we go again and the room is way too bright. Yes, they need to be able to see me in the camera, but damn, this blinds everyone around. And who decorated this room? For god's sake, I understand people don't care about that while watching, but this is absurd. What kind of theme are we going with here? Cosy meets garbage belt? _

_Stop it with the touch ups already! There is enough make-up on my damn face. Leave me alone, woman. No, get that brush away from me, no!_

_Yeah, yeah, getting on the bed. Casually flip through a magazine as if this is the normal place for you to read a magazine. Why would I use the chair to the side? No one sits in chairs nowadays. It's all about the beds. The king-sized beds obviously. _

_What was I today again? I'm sure no woman would show up, but was I bottom or top? Oh, the guy is coming in, let's take a… Oh, for god's sake. This guy is freaking huge! Okay, bottom, but am I so certain I still want this? What the hell would he be rocking in his pants? Oh my god, I need to check my contracts before I sign them! Don't just think about the money, Dei. This is what happens then! What is this guy? Like ten feet tall?_

_Kissy kissy kissy and there goes the tongue out of my mouth all over my face. _

_Do I really want to take this guy's pants off? Stop giving me the evil eye, director! I'll take his fucking pants off now! And maybe use his belt as a whip and smack yo ass! And then get fired. Okay, don't do that, Dei. Keep it cool. It's fine. We'll get through this. We have been through much worse things than this!_

_Stop slapping me with it! Dude, seriously? Stop it. What are you doing? That is not what you're supposed to do with it. This is not tempting me in any way to start sucking it. Stop slapping me. Dude! Goddamnit!_

_And I'm choking. _

_My hair! Damn it watch the hair! I know it's long and it's a bitch to take care off, but don't rip it out of my skull, damn it! _

_Did I miss my waxing appointment?! No, no I went last Thursday. There is no hair down there. I'm good, I'm good. No need to worry. Maybe I should ask Sasori about that lasering thing already. So much easier than getting waxed and it doesn't hurt as much either. Yes, I should do that. Oh, and there goes the third finger._

_Okay and there we go… Damn, he really is kind of big, isn't he? It's okay, just take in a deep breath and then let out some groans. It will please the director. Now close your eyes and push your head back in the pillow. It will look sexy. Yes, good job, co-worker. Moan along. Yay for teamwork. _

_Yes, yes. This feels kind of nice. Just keep up with this pace. No, don't! Jesus fucking shit, mother of… Just bite your lip, Dei. Bite it before you scream too loud and it's not sexy anymore. Why did he have to thrust so hard? Because of the damn director, that's why! That little bitch. _

_Is this a good side of me? Am I flaunting the right stuff? Oh, leg must go up higher. To where?! On his shoulder?! You know how big this guy is? Okay, fine fine. I'll freaking try. This really hurts my muscles, man. _

_Seriously, who decorated this room? Why is there a big ass cactus in the corner? This doesn't make any sense at all. And why do we have a make-up table over there? What is the plot of this movie anyway? Don't tell my wife, but I want you to fuck me hard? That would actually be a logical explanation, though it does mean me and my have seriously terrible taste in, everything. _

_Yeah, right there, colleague. That's the spot. Fuck yeah. I am moaning for real now. You are doing a great job. I should remember this for later on. No wait, no sex with colleagues. Only causes messes, remember? We want no drama. So just fuck me good now, man. Just do it now. Yes, yes… _

_Why is the door opening? And who is this other huge dude? Oh my god, it's a threesome and I am the middle person? Deidara, damn it, check your contracts before you sign them! _

_At least these guys are kissing me, so that's nice. Wait a minute. What is this guy doing behind me…? Oh god, here it comes. This other dude is even bigger than the one before and he is not taking a moment to breathe at all… _

_Get on your hands and knees and get stuffed from both sides! Yes, director, sir!_

_And now I am in his lap. Yes, that is indeed my dick, dear colleague. I know it's an odd thing, because you have been avoiding it this entire time, but now it's your job to make me come. I know this is a hard thing to do, but you've fucked me pretty hard, so it's your turn now. So put your lips around it and suck it while this other dude keeps fucking me and then I'll freaking come! The director is giving you the evil eye. He'll use your belt as a whip, I can guarantee this. Now suck it already!_

_Moan, moan, shiver, grunt, cry, moan some more. Yeah… yeah, almost there… _

_God, I am exhausted… I must look really awful. My face is flushed and swollen and there is drool everywhere. I cannot stuff two dicks into my mouth at the same time! _

_Open your mouth and wait for it… Yes, stick your tongue out. Their moans are getting louder. Almost done now. Yes, you can do it. And, it's in my eye. _

_Well, now that's over with, I made a butt load of money again. Hehehe, butt load. _

_Wait, who the hell is that guy and this one and what's happening? A pool? Outside? Now? What's going on? Oh, no…_

_Damn it, Dei, read your contracts before you sign them already!_

…

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	2. Sasori, the superior

Because it was time for another crack fic and this first chapter seemed to have been liked, I am going to continue this! A new character every chapter!

Thank you for the reviews and enjoy this one!

...

After the interesting results of the last experiment that we have decided it would be a good idea to see how other actors deal with the industry. The next one up in line is a recommendation of Deidara. A friend of his. One who has been in the industry even longer than the previous actor. He has seen some very interesting things or at least we expect this. Sasori does have a certain genre which peeked our interest.

_Wrong wrong wrong. It's all wrong. Who in the world put this together? This is not how it's supposed to look like. Must be one of those stupid intern brats they hire around here. How dare they have them mess with this beauty? The straps are not supposed to go this way. How would they keep a man contained if they could simply be ripped off? This is not going to be believable on screen. Amateurs. _

_Where is this star they were talking about anyway? I should be honoured to be working with him? The asshole didn't even show up yet and I want to start this shit already. He should be honoured to be working with me. I have created such beautiful things, but what do they see? Simple equipment they can use. They don't see what it can be. It's truly a piece of art. Never will its magnificence fade. But apparently this co-worker of mine will never see it if he keeps me waiting any longer. Or I can simply use it against him…_

_And there is mister hot stuff who doesn't need to be on time. Oh yes, indeed that is a whip. A very very long whip. And I do know how to use it properly. Yes, let the fear creep up into your eyes. But remember, you can't lose the hard on between your legs. It needs to stay up for the viewers. _

_Hurry up? Don't tell me to hurry up. I am your senior, director man. And this needs to be done right. First one strap tightly over the wrist. Stop complaining co-worker. Your rights were taking away as soon as you were late. And yes, there are many more straps that need to be fastened. I am indeed also still wearing the whip on my belt. Fear not, it will be put to good use. _

_Such beauty… a trembling body strapped tightly into the structure. Legs spread, arms spread. Small strips of leather covering only certain parts of him. It's truly a work of art. Nothing can compete with this. Eternal beauty. _

_Stop frowning? What kind of direction is that? How dare they question my methods? This is how someone is supposed to work this scene. This leather outfit makes me the leader of this movie. I am the one in control. I will play this out the way I wish to. Frowning is part of this when I am forced to hurry through my admiring his body. I do not wish to touch him yet. The moment doesn't ask for it. Why do I work with such amateurs?!_

_Not hit him, but pretend you're hitting him? No, this is not how I work. I will whip his ass and he will cry out in pain. I do not pretend. This man wanted to do this movie, then I will do it the right way. Stop complaining, amateur!_

_What if I would attach another pole to the top part and then tie his hands there. Then his feet could go into the arm straps, making his ass pop out perfectly. This really could be an improvement. So much could be done with this. Expand its glory. Yes, yes. I am touching it. Stop complaining. This orgasm will come soon enough, I promise. Now, which strap could I move as well?_

_Such demanding people. Why does a porn movie always need to revolve around sex? Could it not be done without? Yes, pants are coming off. Do not rush me, director man! Nakedness will be achieved in due time. _

_Being hairless down there really looks much nicer. This man should be aware of this already. I am not pleased with my nakedness now touching his nakedness. How do they expect me to stay turned on like this? Wait, I have not been turned on in the first place. These people do not know how to make a movie erotic. All rushing through it as if they need to be somewhere else already. Perfection takes time. Amateurs._

_Moan? I do not moan, dear sir. It is my selling point. Now kissing as well? I do not wish to touch this man further. _

_I still do not understand how this man is such a star. Everything he does is such a cliché. Doesn't he have any tricks up his sleeve? Actually satisfy me? This is such a waste of time. _

_Okay, yes, yes… No, no absolutely not. Why? Why do you not understand what you need to do right now? Even the director is astonished by your incompetence. Okay, he should be astonished, but he is too blind to see what he is supposed to do. This man should try and play in one of his own movies first and then comment on what we are doing. I am the expert. I should be making this movie instead. My whip would come to good use then. _

_Just come already. This shaking mess is cute and all, but I am barely touching you and you are way overdoing this. Could you just not? _

_Finally finished. Good job, brats. Way to make a mediocre movie once more and now let's pray it will sell, so we get paid. _

_What have you done to my invention? Have you people seriously lost it? This is… no. I can't even look at it. Barbarians! You will all be added to my list of people I will not work with anymore. You will all be blacklisted!_

_Amateurs!_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	3. Hidan, the enthusiast

Let is continue this weirdness! I like this chapter, so this might mean it's not funny. I don't know.

Warnings: This is Hidan, you know what that means.

Enjoy!

...

Since we started this research a lot of people have shown interest in the outcome of this. Since we need to make the best of this and need to know what it is exactly what porn actors think while they are working, we need to do a lot of tests. To make this as trustworthy as possible. Today we have a very interesting figure. He is very excited to be part of this investigation and we are therefore very interested in seeing what goes on in his mind. Now let's meet Hidan.

_Alright, another fucking day. This is going to be great. Best day ever. I am going to show them that I am the best at this. So pumped up right now. Where is the other fucker at? Oh, already laid out by the pool? Fantastic. I like pools. _

_What do you mean I wasn't supposed to throw him in? Why are we here at this shitting pool then anyway? People are going to get thrown in! I don't care about his fucking hair! If you didn't see this coming, then you really are a fucking asshole, just saying. I think this is funny. Yes, I see that my co-worker is not very happy anymore, but hey, I am going to fuck him, so I'll cheer him up in no time! We're good!_

_This hair is all sticky now… Can't someone dry this shit? Why does this dude have such long hair anyway? My fault?! Oh, right. Still there is a pool and people are supposed to be in it! This is why there is a pool in the first place!_

_Oh yeah, you like that, huh? Yeah, suck it. Hey, you're pretty good at this. Maybe I should ask you out? Well, not ask you out. More like fuck you on another day without cameras. Who on earth wants to date someone when you can have sex with everyone! Am I right? Yeah man, fuck all the people! High five! No high five? What, director? Oh, shit. Yes, sorry sorry. Yeah, suck that dick. You know you like it, you little slut. Yeahhh. _

_Break time! What's on the fucking menu today? Some protein? Such a bore my co-worker is… That was funny! Totally funny! Because cum is protein and shit. Right? Is that wrong? I don't know. Like I give a shit. He should've laughed! Damn this moody guy. He better be more enjoyable when I fuck him. _

_Wow, you shave quite nicely. I like the little star. How did you do that anyway? Fucking effort. Just get it waxed, man. All the hair gone and a little pain never hurt anyone. Pain is great. Don't do some weak ass shaving. Idiot. Still it's a nice touch the little star. Seriously, did he use like a stamp or something? Is that possible? I wonder if one of the viewers would even appreciate this little star. _

_Oh, slap that ass. Yes, nice and firm ass. Great ass. Woo. Okay, let's do something else now. _

_Hey, hey. Did you see there is a fucking mirror there? Holy shit, seriously? Awesome. Oh, I look great. Yeah, see me riding that ass. Wow, this is… Yeah, I like this. Sure, you look great too, but look at me, man. My hips snapping forward, my big thick… Huh? Yeah, whatever, man. Just look at this mirror, fantastic._

_Okay, hold up. Why is there even a mirror? This is by a pool? Like it's attached to the fence, randomly. Who came up with this? I mean this is awesome. I want to know who the architect is. This fucker should come do my house as well and come up with these great ideas. Amazing. Wow. Prayers to you, man, seriously. _

_We can now finally go into the pool? You're fucking serious. Fucking finally! Yeah._

_Stop complaining. I only pushed him in a little bit. Ah, man. It's funny. He's wet and almost drowning and shit. Whatever. I think it's funny. _

_Weeee, I'm going to splash you wet. _

_Yes, get your ass over there. I want to fuck you from behind in the water and have all the water move around us in this beautiful rhythm. See I can be fucking romantic. Yeah, man. Let's continue this. Great. Okay, moving on now._

_This ledge is a little rough, huh? Maybe like… I don't fucking know. Don't lean on it? Shit, I need to keep on fucking you anyway, so get through it. Your ass might be hurting too and I don't see you complaining about that. Oh, but that's because I am just that good, right? Yeah, you like me fucking you. Yeah, I know you do. We're going fuck again soon. Like tomorrow. I'll call you. Yeah. And you're going to say yes and then we'll fuck. I'm so romantic. _

_Oh, oh, it's coming. Yeah, keep on sucking it. Just swallow that pool water. Yeah, fuck man. You're excellent at this. Ah, yeah. Fuck. Ah. _

_No one is looking at me… Coast is clear. Everyone focused on the material they just recorded. Not focused on me. Perfect. Fucking perfect. No one will notice me stealing this mirror right now. Carefully cut it off. Snip snip. _

_Shit man! That's seven years of bad luck, you fucking asshole. Don't scare me like that! What the shit were you even thinking? What? I was not stealing it. I was just… going to clean it? Is that a good excuse? Yes, just go with it._

_Aw man, from my pay check? Fuck. _

_..._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

*whispers* Vote for my poll

Love, Dana


	4. Naruto, the first timer

I know that I have not done all the Akatsuki characters, but I just really wanted to do this one! This is how I think Naruto would handle it, since his emotions are always all over the place anyway :D

Enjoy!

...

Having worked quite closely with the adult business company for the past few weeks, they recommended coming over for this special shooting they would be doing today. It was very interesting to meet this young fellow who seemed to be ready for today. After a nice talk with the guy we found out this will actually be his very first time shooting an adult film and this made us extra curious. How does one roll into this business and what are his motivations to even start? This will be a great asset to our research. Naruto gladly granted us access to his thoughts while filming.

_This is going to be easy. That idiot had no idea what he was talking about, always whining about what this job entails and stuff. Sasuke is such a cry baby. What could possibly be not fun about this? You have sex, get to work with nice people… Nothing seemed off about this. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid lies. I will get through this easily. _

_Ooh, I look fantastic. Look at me. Guys, seriously. I am impressed with myself. How could someone not want me know. Am I right? No? You guys are no fun. _

_Roleplaying. I can do that. Just act like I am some kind of bad thug and then get in touch with a police officer. This should be great. Me showing the police what I am made off. They never saw me coming. Get it? _

_What do you mean the cops are coming after me? I thought I would be the one to… No, seriously? Also wait, hold on a second. I feel like I am missing something here. There is one of me and there are… three police officers… Are they like stand ins? _

_THREE!_

_No, I am not coming out of this bathroom! I am not going. No. There are three men out there. No. I am not doing it. Sasuke can go screw himself. He should've warned me. There are three dicks out there. Three. _

_Okay, I am out on the street, stealing a car. You can do this, Naruto! Don't show them you are scared! They can smell fear! And this will be really easy. Just stick this thing between the window and act as if you have a clue on what you are really doing. They will simply press a button anyway that will actually unlock the door. You're not doing anything. Car alarm! Oh, wait I knew that. Here come the officers. Start running and let them catch up!_

_So much eyebrows… Why does this man have this much hair right above his eyes? It's like he has pubic hair on his face… Wait, what was my line again? _

_And now I am handcuffed and will be punished. Sasuke will pay for setting me up like this!_

_Wait, what are you doing? Why are you taking off your belt? Oh no, nonono. _

_GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!_

_I'm sorry I screamed at you, but I really don't want your dick in my face. Let's see how happy you are when you have my dick in your face, asshole! Speaking of which. What the hell are you doing back there! Get away from it. No! Don't touch it!_

_AAAAH!_

_Okay, I am sucking a dick. Sucking a dick. Suck suck suck. Sucking two dicks?! Sucking two dicks. Drooling all over the floor below, because my mouth can't fit two dicks! Idiots. _

_Ah oh…_

_Oh god, I really thought I was the one topping… Calling me bottom material does not really help me out here, director mister. I'm still not sure if I am happy with this dick inside of me, though at least he's nice about it. Can't say the same about you director mister. Maybe you should be in my place instead. _

_They do switch places often, don't they? And I'm just here, pressed onto a car, which is really not comfortable and get one dick after another inside my ass. And why do they need to keep those dicks in my face? Get them away from me, man. This is not cool. That thing has been inside of my ass. You really think I enjoy having it here then? _

_Huh? Was that a compliment? I am pretty much just lying here, trying to not focus too much on their switching habits. Better to just give in and let them have their way or something. I have been moaning?! Since when? And I am hard?! Huh… I guess I do enjoy this then. Though those eyebrows are still weird. _

_Will people honestly believe we are supposedly out in the open while I get fucked on top of a car? Like this is not even really outside. We are in some kind of big hall, staged to look like we're outside. It all seems so fake. What kind of fake ass graffiti is that anyway? And will people really enjoy seeing me get fucked like this by three cop dudes? Do people dream of getting fucked by three cops? I certainly won't ever again. I mean, I certainly never did that… Yes, that's what I meant. _

_Oh, it's almost over? Turn around? Why? No! Don't aim all three dicks at me! I don't want to put my hands down! _

_That's not funny! Telling me I needed a facial… Stupid actors! _

_Ooh, showing parts of the movie. Ah, I look great, don't I? Look at me stealing that car. I so could do that in real life. I am just that cool. And I was not at all impressed by the three dicks. Pff, I could've handled way more than just three. This was easy. _

_Stupid Sasuke has nothing on me. I am a way better actor than he is. Idiot always complaining. _

_Oh, new contract. See, they liked me. Would I be okay participating in a gangbang? What's a gangbang? Ah whatever, should be alright. And sign._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Love, Dana


	5. Kakuzu, the one in charge

Since I mentioned the director quite frequently... Who might that director be?

Enjoy!

...

After thinking about it thoroughly, we realised we had missed a very important aspect. An adult film is not simply created with the focus on the actors. Many other people are involved in this process and a very important one is of course the director. After offering the director of the movies we have been part of so far more money, he agreed giving us a look in his brain as well. A behind the scenes shot, thoughts delivered from the one viewing every one of the movies first hand. Kakuzu.

_These people are never ready when I come in. My chair is not set into place, the camera is not rolling yet and the actors are not even ready on the bed. Not to mention my chair is not where it's supposed to be. Why should these people even get paid for what they do if they are not even doing it? That bonus is going into my pocket, that's for sure. _

_Oh, finally everyone is ready to get this thing started? Great. I applaud you. Lazy assholes. What kind of amateurs are they even? Don't they know how this all works? God, I once did all this shit as well and performed great. My movies are still the top selling ones, so show some respect, brats. _

_Is this guy afraid of dicks or something? Stick it in your fucking mouth or get out! I don't need this shit. Oh, oh. You're going to make that face at me?! It's caught on camera now and you're ruining film. Stick it in your mouth. I did a much better job when I was the actor. Are you for real right now? I don't want towards coming from your lips. I want something stuffed inside that pretty mouth of yours instead and only hear your sex sounds. No words, just sounds. Do it!_

_Why… why are you not doing your job right now? Why can't you just do stuff on your own and not wait on directions? You received a fucking script beforehand. Read it! _

_No one is getting paid until this damn movie is finished! Except for me._

_Goddamnit, he is going soft again. Arrange this. We hired people for this, so put them to work. I don't give a fuck if they are having lunch. Spray out their mouths and get them to work. This guy needs to be hard to be able to fuck someone. Why don't you people understand? Have you even ever had sex? God… I need to hire new people. Maybe a change in career. Maybe never work with people again. Maybe I should become a serial killer and then focus on everyone I worked with on this movie!_

_Finally we are getting to the sex. Obviously we couldn't have gotten here faster and now have to miss out on lunch ourselves. No one is eating until this shit is over. I am wasting my time as much as you guys are and you know whose fault it is? Yours! Get to fucking work and stick that dick in his ass. Your bottom is waiting on you, so what the fuck are you doing here chatting up the girl that is making your dick hard? _

_Okay, you got your dick inside of him, are doing your thing. Why am I not hearing any noises? Why are you not pretending you are enjoying this? Why do you think you get paid for delivering shit? I am in charge of that, asshole. Moan, groan, scream. Do fucking something or I will make you and it won't be done nicely. _

_How much money can I make out of this? The scene is a little mellow. No real kink, just a bit of ass play and with the way things now leak… We need to promote this thing heavily. At least we have one popular actor in here, though the one doing him as an amateur. We need to edit this shit as best as we can to make that guy look pretty. Such a waste of money. He's getting less than the rest. He doesn't deserve it. _

_Harder! Do it fucking harder! Even your co-star is asking you to go harder and here you are still going so slow. What are you doing, man? You're killing me! I will never do another movie with you, ever. You are not made for this job. You should just fuck off and get the hell out._

_How much money is it going to cost me before you finally come? Time is money, asshole! We are all waiting for you! Look, the fucking camera man is about to fall asleep! Do it already! God, really never going to hire another straight guy for a movie like this. It is not worth my time! This is too difficult. Why did he even come? Because he wanted money, well, if it's up to me, he ain't getting shit!_

_Yes! Oh, fuck yes! We are done?! Really? Oh god, finally. Fuckers get off the bed, let the cleaning crew get to work. I have another movie to shoot right now. Lazy assholes. You're not getting paid until this movie sells. Go fuck yourself!_

_Well, that went rather well I would say. I didn't get angry as often as I used to. These two were quite a nice team and we have a great movie on tape. A little editing and we're done. This should get enough money in and then I'm happy. Maybe I can then buy a bigger safe… That would be interesting. _

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	6. Shikamaru, the lazy one

After investigating the director during our previous study we decided it would be better to focus again on the actors of the movies. Today we focus on an actor that doesn't get hired a lot and we'd like to find out why. What motivates the director to hire one more than the other? Are these certain talents or willingness some possess? Permission was granted to take a look inside Shikamaru's head.

_Obviously I am late when you force me to take public transportation. I know you are all rich enough to come pick us up with a car, but no, you rather safe money and let us go by very unreliable public transportation. You cannot blame me for my tardiness. This is your own fault and you know it, so stop glaring at me and put on that damn make-up. _

_Oh, you're done already? But I was enjoying whatever you were doing to my face. It was nice and relaxing. Can't we take another fifteen minutes? Don't we have all day for this anyway? Why is everyone in such a rush? Come on, let's get some food first and relax on the bed. I don't want to get into this all stressed out. Can't this lady give me a nice massage or something to relax the muscles? I think I deserve that after the bus ride I had towards this place. _

_Why did you just hit me? What do you mean it's not in your job description? This is so bothersome. Women, they really are a different species. Maybe that's why I prefer gay porn. At least the guy is never whining. _

_Yeah, yeah, I'm getting on the bed. Stop pushing me. I'm on the bed! See, lying down and everything. And I am not wearing boxers either to make this all a lot easier. See, I did think of this. I am ahead of you director. _

_Oh good, yes you kiss me. Good, I'll just lay here and then you can kiss me then. Yeah, you can stick your tongue down my throat. As long as you don't expect me to do much in return. We can do a great job together like that. You'll do all the work and I'll lie here. It's perfect. It's like making money while sleeping, except I'll have a dick in my ass. And I am sure my co-star will love doing all the work and just, you know, make use of me. I don't mind. It's fine. I'll just take a nap or something. This bed is really soft._

_Damn it, my plan was solid! I don't want to work. Honestly, why do you want me to move? He's all over me, so it's fine. I am hard! Okay, I am not. It's because I rather sleep now. _

_Troublesome…_

_Just stick it in my mouth. And then move a little back and forth. Yes, that's how it's supposed to go. This must look sexy. You're doing a good job and it looks like I am doing a good job. _

_Why is this director getting on my ass again?! Now I need to actually suck it and drool all over the place? What kinds of people actually watch these movies? Don't they prefer the laid back thing? I certainly do. Just lay there and let someone else do the work. And now I need to work?! Maybe I chose the wrong profession. Isn't there something that makes you rich while actually sleeping? This seemed the thing that came closest. _

_Thank you. I will then take a nap while you prepare me. Oooh, cold fingers! Couldn't you at least have warmed those up before you stuck them inside of me? And that tickles. Why are you moaning and taking them out again? We're not doing anything yet? I am the one feeling this, not you. Act normal man. So troublesome. _

_Holy fuck! A warning would've been nice, you asshole! Shit! _

_Yeah… yeah… oh, yeah… Great. Feels good… Moan moan, groan, gasp. _

_Not believable? Oh come on, man. I'm working hard there. He's going at it right now and I am doing my best to keep the same position on this bed and not flop over the side of it. He's seriously doing some pounding back there! Why are you complaining? Why is this sound making so important anyway?! And now I have to move too?! I don't want to move… Okay, fine. _

_On top?! Damn it, why are you doing this to me, man?! I can't be on top. I suck at being on top and I'm sure in my resume it says I don't get on top and ride a guy. They can fuck me all they like, but I don't want to work along. _

_Okay, time to come. Me first. Yeah, yeah, oh yeah. And done. Now your turn. What? Don't give me that look. I at least did what the guy asked me to do. Get on with it!_

_Ugh, you came all over my chest, man. It's sticky and disgusting. Can't you like not do that next time? So troublesome to wash it off again and now I have to shower. I already showered this morning. I don't want to waste time on showering. Just wipe it off or something. Ugh. _

_It seems everyone is gone now… Is the coast clear? Yeah, it's just me and you now, bed. I'm going to cuddle up into that soft duvet and let the feathers caress my skin. This is seriously heaven and I will not leave until it is morning. It's not like I am bothering anyone now anyway. They are all gone, moved on to the next set. This bed is done working and so am I!_

_Damn it, how did you find me?! Another job?_

_So troublesome…_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

I still have 10 more characters planned! If you have any ideas for a character and I haven't planned them already, let me know!


	7. Neji, the high maintenance

I saw too late that Kakashi was requested twice... So next one will be Kakashi :D This one I just wanted to do personally XD I want to point out that I have a deep love for Neji and that this is totally OOC and mostly just fitting for how he looks, not how he acts ^^ Don't expect anything in character!

Enjoy!

...

Continuing the line of thought we had during our last study, we will today take a look inside the head of Neji. A porn-star that seems to be very good at his job, but for some reason doesn't get hired a lot. The word drama queen has been dropped quite a few times and we'd like to see if these accusations are true and what the effect is on Neji's work. Permission was granted by Neji to take a look inside at his thoughts today.

_Again no one could send a car to pick me up and I had to get myself here. If they won't bring me to the scene, then why aren't they paying me more money? It's not like they have extra expenses. These people have no idea how to treat their actors. I deserve a better treatment than this. Don't these people see that? _

_Really? You're making me wait now? I was here right on time and you're supposed to be ready for me. Yes, this is my annoyed face, bitch. Get out of the way and let me take a damn seat. It's your job to make me presentable, but I doubt you have any talents at all. Oh, you better not pick up that bottle of foundation. That is obviously not my colour and I will not go up there with a fake tanned face. _

_Don't touch the hair. _

_Why do these people insist on doing something with my hair? It's perfect as it is and no one knows how to handle it properly. They should keep their dirty fingers to themselves and bother with their own mess they call hair. _

_Finally ready. Make-up looks… proper and the hair is fabulous as always. My fingers can still slide through it. Yes, I am ready to go up and get on… the couch. Alright, I can work with that. They better have cleaned this properly, because I have seen this couch before. Black leather two sitter. Yeah, this is the standard couch that causes men to drool as soon as they see it. The obvious porn couch. How original. But I'll work with it. I'll rock that couch. I will make those men drool not because of the couch, but because I am on that damn thing. _

_Oh, that's my co-star? Alright, that's… unfortunate this happened to his face. I understand he was born with it, so it's even more unfortunate. But I guess it's not about the face, but about the thing between his legs. Hopefully that is better looking than his…_

_You want me to say that? Seriously? Who even wrote this script? Fine I will seduce him and then we can have sex. It is indeed very believable that I will get the job if I seduce my future boss and then I'll forever be the assistant he fucks. So original, again. Props to the script writer. _

_Did you just touch my hair? Don't you dare touch my hair again. I will hurt you!_

_Okay, I will climb into your lap and… kiss you. God, even his moans are creepy. Why can't I get the goodlooking co-stars? I know this director has enough of them on his list. I've seen his movies. And why am I getting the dirty look here? I am being professional here and try to kiss this guy, even if I really don't want to. It's not fair. They should be treating me far better than this. I am the star and definitely the one the people will be watching. Am I right?_

_Let's continue on now. Yeah, clothes gone and then we can just do something more. Oh, you're quite quick. Well, I don't mind that. Means we'll be done with this movie fast and then I can do some private things. Like take a very long shower and try to scrub this movie off my skin. _

_Did you just pull my hair?! Fuck you! Stop doing that, asshole!_

_Oh yes, touch me there. You are quite good at this. Now I understand why they hired your ass. Your fingers are very skilled and… yes, I do indeed like them a lot inside of me. Moving around and just… yes, that's the spot. Keep it going. _

_Yeah, I'll be your bitch. Come on, fuck me harder. Fuck, you're good, even if your face is ugly. Oh I'll moan for you, you dick. And will continue fucking your dick too. Shut up director, I don't want to stop now. Oh fuck you, pull my hair harder. Yeah, I'm your bitch. Harder, harder. Pull it, damn it. Yeah, you know what to do. I'll ride the shit out of you with your cock so far up my…_

_Really? You're done already? I was thinking you would last longer than this. And I was thinking highly of you until now. Right, the director is still complaining and wants this to end already, because this is going to be a long movie and we'll have sex multiple times. Wait, what? I was not aware of this! At least the sex is good, but let's not go overboard. You still aren't a very handsome man. _

_Yeah, I'm crawling on the desk and displaying myself, so this guy can come all over me. But something better still happen with my hard dick. This guy has been neglecting it ever since we started this. Wait where are you aiming that thing now. No, no. Don't moan now. No, this is not right. Dude, seriously point that thing in some other direction. This is not cool. Shit, director, say something! Dude, dude!_

_No, no, no! Not the hair, not the hair!_

_Fuck!_

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile. You can find updates on my stories, new story ideas and other things concerning me as an author on there. I would like it if you liked my page!

Love, Dana


	8. Kakashi, the book lover

And here we have Kakashi, as promised! I feel slightly bad for having it done like this... If you don't know who Fabio is, please google his face first. Then continue. Please enjoy!

...

Now that we have seen the thoughts of the actors, but also of someone who directs these movies, we decided to visit the thoughts of someone who has been in both roles. One who manages the team quite often, but also enjoys being on the screen, working with his actors in different ways. He has been around for quite some time, thought we have been forbidden to call him old. The fine young man, Kakashi, has granted us access to his thoughts today.

_No! No, don't open that door! Let him stay outside and stand in the rain. Fabio is much better for you and has gorgeous hair, so why would you choose this loser? I better not find a sex scene with these two in the next chapter! Who am I kidding? I would love to read about sex between those two or three. Or Fabio and this guy. _

_What? Oh, I need to get on. Ok, hold on. I need to mark the page. Don't want to lose where I am now. That would be a waste and I don't want to miss out on the sex scene. _

_Oh yes, suck that dick. Just like that. Bring your lips down nice and smooth and then slowly you go back up, twisting your tongue around it. This is really good material. We should use this in one of our movies. And this guy between my legs should definitely read this book and actually learn something. If we'd just use this plot, this would be a best seller. We just change the leading role to a guy and skip all the girl scenes and we got a winner. _

_Biting my nail? I'm not biting my nail? Hey, why are you taking my book away! Give me back my book! I was reading that! Stupid people won't even give me a moment to relax and get in the mood here… Oh, I am supposed to fuck this guy? I thought we were still at the undressing part. When did this happen? And where is my book?_

_Alright, and now we get to the having sex part and I need to take this man and this beautiful sofa. This reminds me of that other book I read. That really was a beautifully painted scene and truly heart breaking. The way she just fell into his arms, crying her heart out, and finally realising he was the one for her. It was magnificent… No, I was not supposed to cry today. It's just a book and nothing else. I can get over this. Love is this beautiful in real life as well. _

_Haha, oh Fabio, you crack me up every time. With your long flowing hair and your weird sense of humour. I wish I could run into a man like you one day. No woman would ever be good enough for you. Love is so important and… hey, where are you taking my book! Don't you talk to me about second copies. I have five copies of each book, because people keep taking them away from me! Just let me finish this chapter and enjoy a real man for once. I thought I was there superior, but it seems I am mistaken. Yes, I am glaring at you, lady. No, the mask is not coming off, lady. It's my trademark. Like Fabio's hair is his trademark. _

_If I would just discretely… Damn, your back is too slippery! The book won't stay on and you're moving too much. And why are you screaming so loudly? Don't you know that the less sound you make, the more romantic it becomes. Now you just look like some dumb slut, unlike Fabio. So shush, my lover. We need to be sweet. _

_Spank him? With my book?! How dare you even suggest that! My book is far too precious to defile it onto his butt cheeks. And spanking has no love behind it. It's a brutal act to force someone into submission and it's not supposed to be this way! Fine, I'll beat him then! But not with my book! Give me something else!_

_A dictionary… Are you serious… Because it will make us look smart? Give me back my book! At least that has some meaning behind it. _

_Okay, I can do this. It's only a light tap. The guy will scream anyway, because he enjoys screaming for some reason. It won't actually hurt the book. And Fabio is only the image on it. It's not the real Fabio. He will not be harmed in the process and it's not like anyone is going to tell him I did this to his precious face. _

_Oh my god, how dare I do that! My dear Fabio! _

_Are we done now?! I faked my orgasm, because I can't come after what just happened. It was traumatising and I never want to go through that again. And the screaming guy came, so that was the point. He enjoyed having Fabio's face on his ass!_

_Now let me snuggle into this blanket and finally finish my book, because I want to know the ending and forget all about this weird movie you had me play in. You really need to change your way of filming, because there was nothing loving about this. I did not feel the love at all. It should be softer and sweeter, just like Fabio. You need to learn a lot before I will play in your next movie, lady. You have no idea who I am. I have made bestselling movies. _

_So if I do this next movie with these two guys and let them both take me, you will give me a first edition of Fabio's very first book, with autograph? Obviously you get yourself a deal!_

_If you grow your hair out, it would almost be as pretty as Fabio's… Not that your beauty can ever match up to his._

_..._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile and get updates on my writing life!

Love, Dana


	9. Madara, the romanticist

This is one my good friend Lara and I came up with together. How, I actually am not entirely sure of anymore, but it was definitely fun to write. According to Madara, love equals spanking. Enjoy!

...

Today we have an appointment with one of the rivalling companies, because we wanted to see if it is a little different there. We were happy to be invited to their sets and take a look inside the brain of one of their best actors. We are not sure how old this man actually is. They say he has been in the business for a long time already, but he does not look a day over thirty, if not younger. This is also his first time doing a soft porn movie. But permission was granted today to take a look inside Madara Uchiha's brain.

_A romantic movie today. This should be something I can do. Definitely in my line of expertise. Just ask my lover. He says I have the kindest heart out of all of them, and quite a hard hand, but I am never sure what he means by that. Must be that my love is so strong, it's hard to avoid. Yes, that must be it. I got this loving thing in the pocket. _

_Okay, nice and comfy on the bed. We're having a good time with soft kisses. It's all going great. See, I can definitely do this softer approach. All I need to do is have the audience believe I am madly in love with this guy. Fake it till you make it!_

_What the hell are you glaring at me for?! I am supposed to show you I love you and this is what I am doing right now! All I did was give you a tap against your ass in the most respectful way. I am worshipping your behind with a spank. This is what love is. This is how someone shows love. I know how this works. Don't question my methods and stop glaring at me! I have not seen one loving gaze from your side or have felt your love either, so why are you judging me. Go get your act together and get your head in the game. _

_More kissing. We're doing great. I tentatively brush my fingers over your crotch and you shiver in enjoyment. And I spank the living shit out of your ass!_

_God damn it. Why did you hit me in the face? I am doing everything according to protocol and you hitting me in the face is not in our script. It is not loving at all and there is something seriously wrong with you. Can't I have another co-star, because this is bullshit!_

_Okay, we're giving it another try and this time no hitting me in the face again! We're just going to be romantic together. Have soft touches here and there. I'll stroke your soft hair, brushing your bangs out of your face, because they are in the way. You should definitely get a haircut. Now stop sitting on your ass. This position is not right. This won't work when we're trying to be romantic. Get your act together, man. Romantic, remember. _

_SMACK! Ah, can you feel the love resonating through your butt cheek all the way to your heart, the vibration giving off the loveliest feelings. Yes, this is what love is. I wish everyone could experience love like this, so fully. You are lucky I am sharing this moment with you, you know. _

_No, I don't want to stop hugging your ass. I need your ass to show my love and make this movie romantic. See, I can stroke your behind so tenderly, slide my fingers of the soft supple flesh. And then I smack it so hard you can see my hand print left behind! This is what love is! My hand marking your butt cheek with this bright red colour, and you will be reminded of my love the whole day whenever you try to sit! Yes, this is love!_

_Stop hitting me in the face! What is wrong with you?!_

_Alright, we've finally gotten to the sex part. This position. It's… annoying. I can't… You need to move. This is not how it's supposed to go. I can't reach your ass, damn it! Stop pushing your ass into the mattress! You don't understand! I can't work like this. We need to turn you around, right now! Stop struggling and work along. I'm going to flip you over if you like it or not!_

_See, now you got the director angry at us. Just work along, idiot. God, these people don't understand anything about love. Why are they lecturing me? Just get him in the right position, so I can show him my love properly. _

_Yes, perfect. Round ass poised in the air, glowing a faint red from all my love markings. Splendid. I'll just start fucking you again. Pick up a nice pace, but not too fast of course. We don't want it to become vulgar, obviously. See, this is nice. Just happily thrusting into you, you moaning oh so sweet and soft. And then I spank your ass so hard, you will feel it for days!_

_God, this is finally over. My cheeks actually hurt from all the hitting that guy did. What was up with him? Do they really not get how a movie like this works? Geez… I really don't want to do romantic movies again. It doesn't make sense at all and I just want to go home to my lover now and show him my love. At least he understands how it all works and doesn't judge me!_

_Oh, there he is! Why is he smirking at me like that? I see someone needs to see how much I love him again tonight… _

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile for updates on my writing life!

Thank you, Lara, for helping me come up with this silly idea and I hope you like the end results :D

Love, Dana


	10. Itachi, the melodramatic

This one has been asked for a few times already, and I just didn't have a good idea for it... Until today! It's very OOC, but I did a spin on the whole Itachi taking care of his little brother thing. So here is OOC Itachi! Enjoy

...

After the successful study on Madara Uchiha where we saw that everyone has their talents, and soft porn was not for everyone, we wanted to see if these things run in the family. The Uchiha family is actually one that is known for their appearances in porn movies, and they are quite popular among the viewers. Perhaps it's their pretty faces or their delicious bodies. Or maybe it is what's inside their brain. Today we will find out what is so appealing about the nephew of Madara, Itachi Uchiha. Permission was granted to have a look inside his thoughts.

_Another day on the set with people who I don't really want to hang out with, but it's needed if I want my plans to continue. My colleagues will get me where I need to be, or better said, will help me get someone else where they need to be. These people are all very friendly though, and they do everything I need them to do, while I keep an eye out on things. I only want the porn industry to be a safe place, and there is only one way to get that done. By being here myself, and paving the way for my little brother. The director promised me Sasuke would be kept safe. _

_My co-star… Someone I was quite familiar with. We had done movies often together, and now we were once again stuck together. The director always praised us for our teamwork. But do we really work together so well? _

_Strong, firm hands keep me in place while the director spews his ideas at us, as if we both hadn't read the script beforehand. We were not amateurs. But the director felt the need to make sure I listen to everything he says, because those were our agreements. I would do whatever I needed to do, if Sasuke got the easier parts. My little brother doesn't need to be thrown to the sharks. _

_I would kiss those harsh lips and let his tongue claim my mouth, and have him… Peppermint. Did you brush your teeth beforehand? You should not do that. It's too… minty. Anyway. I'll have him have his way with me. Take my body in any way he wants to, or in any way the director wants him to. I'll do anything and… your teeth are really sharp. What did you do with them? File them until they were sharp enough to harm others? Was this the case last time? Yes, it was. You hurt my shoulder, damn bastard. Sasuke better appreciate all this. _

_And then you are on your knees, in the most vulnerable position. Legs are spread apart, ass cheeks pushed aside by those cold strong hands, to give a perfect view of everything that is between my legs. I twitch for you, for the camera, for the viewers. I cast hazy looks over my shoulder to show my longing, and… Don't just stick your tongue there without warning! Let me at least prepare a little bit! Geeze. Okay… just… Wriggle it around a little bit and let me get adjusted. Seriously, you could've timed this better. I was in the middle of a dramatic scene, and you kill it with your sneaky tongue. _

_Your amazing tongue, I mean. Yes, right there. Push it right there, and maybe a little further. Oh god, I'm glad Sasuke doesn't have to do these things, because they really are embarrassing to do. Still you need to put that tongue deeper, because I want to feel you all the way, baby. Fuck…_

_Condoms… Yes, we do indeed need to make a good example. Always use condoms, kids. They are very important and keep diseases away, and… Are you for real? Did you just rip the condom with those teeth of yours? Haven't you done this like a million times before? Damn it, man… Now we need to get a new one, and the director is giving you a pissed off look. Oh god, fine. I'll put the fucking thing around your dick, but you better not have me fuck myself too, just because you suck. Okay, kids. You carefully roll the condom over the dick, and don't open the package with your teeth. It doesn't work. As proven by my idiot co-star._

_And then you lay on the bed, completely exposed to the world, ready to be taken. He aligns his dick with your hole, and you know what is about to come, but you're never prepared for it. Little Sasuke will never feel the insecurities of this position. He will be handled with care and will never feel uncomfortable and… _

_Oh, fuck. Yes, deeper. God damn it, harder, you bastard. Just fucking do it already and don't give me that look. I am not going to fucking break. Fuck me harder, you fucking bitch. For fuck's sake, have you ever even worked in this industry before? Yes, just like that. Just like that. _

_Your cock is so hard and long, and it reaches all the right places. Oh, I remember you all too well. And the feeling you're giving me too. Yes, right there. Bring your hand in too. Rub my dick as fast as you can. Oh, fuck, yes. Harder, faster. Just do it. I need it. God, fuck me harder. Don't ever let this moment be over or just continue having your way with me. I need it more. Give me more!_

_And then it's again all over. I have endured another movie, another scene, and with that, made this a safer place for Sasuke. He will be taken care of. The director knows what to do. My little brother better be grateful for all the things I go through. Your big brother is looking out for you, Sasuke. I expect a thank you when you're old enough to understand all this. You are barely in your twenties after all, so pretty much still a baby. Ah, I remember that time well, but now I am old, and worn out… Over twenty five already. Where did the time go?_

_Oh, I have another movie planned. Oh yes, his dick is fantastic. Sauna scene, here I come!_

_..._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile! Currently I have a challenge running with who comes up with the best crack pairing, and for the winning pair, I'll write a oneshot! So have a look!

Love, Dana


	11. Sasuke, the babied one

On my FB page this one was voted to be updated first! So here is the follow up on Itachi's chapter, Sasuke's chapter. Enjoy!

...

This appointment got scheduled right after Itachi Uchiha, because we couldn't let this opportunity slip away. He was once before mentioned by another test subject, Naruto Uzumaki, but we never had the chance to actually meet with him. Today though he finally answered our calls, and accepted our offer. Perhaps a good word was put in by Itachi? But seeing how different the two other Uchihas already were from each other, we're curious to see what this one will be like. Without further ado, here we'll have a peek inside Sasuke Uchiha's brain. Permission to read his thoughts was granted.

_Finally another film. How long has it been since the last one? The idiots really don't know who to hire. I am willing to film, enjoy being in these movies, and yet they never seem to ask me. The fans want to see me as well, damn it! And I work hard. My resume is filled with things I am willing to do, and yet I have never done these things on camera! What is this shit even? And Naruto even gets cast in threesomes! I am way better than him. _

_Fucking fine, I'll kiss this bitch, and then I'll take his clothes off. Yeah, I'll do it slowly, because we don't want to harm his perfect skin, and let the viewers think I am rough. Right now I really want to spank this guy though, and slam some of this frustration out. Again I am also top! What the shit is this? I want to be fucking bottom! Why do they do this to me? Damn this job. Maybe I should find a different agency and get cast there. Don't give a shit if Itachi is here. He gets all the awesome parts as well, getting fucked in freaking hot tubs. What about his little brother. I am the little brother! I should be bottom!_

_Oh god, you're moaning already. I am hardly touching you, you idiot. What are you doing? I am so done right now. Let me just stick some fingers up his ass and fuck him hard. I just want those moans to be justified. Fine, fine. I will keep my fingers to myself. _

_Even your blowjobs are boring. I know this needs to look all soft and romantic, but I am barely feeling anything here. And why are you still moaning?! Honestly, man! Your dick is as soft as it can be. You are not fucking enjoying this!_

_I am bored, I am so bored. Why am I even in this business if every job I get is utterly boring? Everyone else always goes on and on about how inventive their movies are this time, and how excited they are for their next kink. And I get absolutely nothing. Even working with this director, who has movies with containing sex machines, and public scenes, and other things I don't even want to think about, and yet, I get nothing. This job has never been so disappointing. _

_And it's raining condoms! What? Let me have this little bit of fun, jackass! If you didn't want me to throw condoms around as if they were fucking confetti, then you shouldn't have put this big bowl of condoms next to the bed. Let me at least enjoy this. I mean my cock is flaccid again, so this condom is not going over it anyway. See maybe I should be the bottom. Fucking fine, I'll get myself hard again!_

_The soft sheets brush up against your body as you cling to it, scared I'll be too rough on you. But I won't be, bitch! Because I can't! I wish I could just pound into right on this bed. Or on that desk over there. Why is there even a desk in this room if we're not even going to use it? Why do we need plot for this porn? It's not like anyone cares. They are all just fast-forwarding to the good parts, which is nothing!_

_Ugh, I am so bored. I wonder what Itachi is doing now. He probably has that sauna scene now, while I am slowly riding this moaning boy below me. I bet he's moaning too, because it's so much fun. Damn it! I want a sauna scene. He should switch with me next time. I can do his parts easily, and I will enjoy them much more as well. Itachi is always whining anyway. Well, let's see if he would appreciate these boring scenes!_

_What are you doing? I am hardly moving, so why are you shivering as if I am the best lay ever. I seriously just got a cramp and couldn't move for a solid minute. Seriously, stop faking this shit. I really don't want to be here anymore. _

_What would Naruto be doing right now? Probably stuffing his face with ramen. God, I am jealous of the ramen addict. I wish I could be eating ramen right now, and I hate ramen. Stupid noodles. This guy looks like a noodle, with the way he's wriggling around. Seriously, what is this guy's problem? _

_Oh ok, you were coming, and you actually seriously came. You weren't even joking. You were actually moaning, because… I guess I have some talent then. Even when barely having sex, I manage to make this dude come. Idiot. Doesn't he know there are better ways to get laid? Like getting fucking into the mattress until you can't see straight anymore. See, mister director sir! I can write better scripts than you!_

_And I "came." As if I could legit come. No one noticed though. I am becoming a pro at this, which makes me sad. I just want to get a good lay! Isn't there anyone out there who wants to fuck me hard on camera! I should not have said that out loud as well. The look the director is giving me is a little scary. _

_It happened! It finally happened! I got my first real porn scene with this big brawly looking dude, and I will be fucked so hard! I am so happy right now!_

_Itachi, please. Never let me do any of those rough scenes again. I cannot sit down. I repeat, I cannot sit down. _

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile page and participate in the voting as well!

Love, Dana


	12. Sai, the one by the book

Another chapter with Sai as the leading role this time! In his case it seems like he really does not have any knowledge on sex at all. Maybe it's a little too much, but I wanted to make it as crack as possible ^^ So please bear with me!

I have also decided to end it with this chapter for now. Maybe in a few months I'll get back to it if I get inspired for other chapters, but maybe I won't. So it will be on complete as of now!

...

Today we'll be speaking with a new face to the industry. We have already seen both experienced and the just hired ones. When we met this new actor though, we instantly got curious. This is an interesting one. Someone who has read up on the porn industry beforehand, but has never worked in it before. So we'd like to know if being book smart actually works here. Will you become a good porn actor if you simply read a book or is there more to it? Sai has given us permission to have a look inside his brain while he shot his first porn film.

_Okay, I believe I have this down. In this book they clearly state some facts on what a porn actor needs to do while filming. I am just not sure if I should see myself as the man or as the woman. I am a man, but I believe I will be in the woman's position. Can I simply see myself as the woman or is there a difference. Maybe there is a book about this as well. Should do a quick search about it and find the right information. _

_There was no further time to do a search. On the set you really need to keep your mind at filming and not at what else could be done. Should remember this. For now I will try to position myself as the woman and see if that works on screen. Noises seem to be important, so I shall make a lot of noises. And facial expressions. Make sure you look like you like it. _

_A bed is at least an easy place to start. I should be able to copy things from the book here. His lips are now on mine. Feels kind of odd. The tongue seemed to be coming quite fast, plunging it right in. Is that normal? The book says to make it appear natural, but sexy. As if this is something that could happen at home, but I don't do things like these at home. So I have no reference point. I am positive I read in the book the tongue does not have to be in my mouth the whole time. I should let this man borrow my book. He could learn something as well._

_The books never mentioned how this would actually feel. I cannot even describe how this all feels. Or how it looks. This seductive look on the guy's face. And the director keeps telling me to have more emotion on my face. I am not sure how I could manage that. A smile does not seem the appropriate response. _

_Just make sounds, Sai. It is what the book said that you should do, and the book has to be right. Many points of it have passed by already, so it should be right. _

_Okay, make less of those ridiculous sounds, Sai. The director does not like them and says they sound almost inhuman. We do not want to be seen as an animal, do we? The director asked this question. I am not sure what we want to be seen as. Human seems to be the best option. _

_I was wondering where the penis was going to go, but I guess I should have figured that out before. I really only have one obvious hole. And those fingers will be inserted really soon now. I have read that fingers are quite pleasurable for women, but I have not read about something like that on men. Maybe they also have something like that for men. But on film it's mostly important that the pleasure is shown, so faked if it is not felt. An interesting strategy if you ask me._

_Oh my… This is… *undefinable sounds* I cannot… How can this be a normal feeling? It stings a little, but oh my. Those fingers. They go… Gah. Books should be written about this. I should've been prepared for this. I don't… _

_Yes, I remember this chapter. The name confused me, but I believe I know what to do. Gather a lot of saliva in your mouth and then suck. Not blow, suck. I still feel like the thing with the fingers should've been done longer. It seemed to be adding a lot to the film. A certain mood that was set. Yes, that must be it. _

_Don't use the teeth, Sai. They are sharp and it will hurt this man's penis. Tongue can be used and sucking motions. Saliva is still important, Sai. And look like you love having this thing shoved up your throat. You must look happy and pleased. _

_You must look less happy and pleased, Sai. It makes you appear scary and we do not want to scare the viewers away. They need to like me, not be afraid of me. I understand now, director. _

_Lay on your back and spread your legs. Bite your lip to look seductive and invite the man inside. Literally inside. It is time for that penis to be inserted inside of you. It will fit, the book said so and never talked about pain. So it should be fine. And there comes the penis. The thick flushed penis that looks like it's throbbing and weeping and… all kinds of things. What have you gotten yourself into, Sai? Why were you curious about this job in the first place? Because Naruto seemed to love it and for some reason I consider him someone to trust. I should reconsider. _

_No, I should definitely not reconsider. Naruto was right. There is just something… *undefinable sounds* …pleasant about having a penis inside of you. It's best when… *undefinable sounds* …it's all the way in. It loosens something up inside of you and strikes places I didn't even know of existed. I am in… some type of heaven. _

_*indefinable sounds*_

_And now that it is over, I need to look completely satisfied with cum all over my face. I am not too happy about that, but I am very satisfied. I wish to do this again. Many times again. I want to read more on this and understand more of this. What if there are different positions? What if there are different people. What if…? _

_I can most certainly do an extra scene today, director. I would love to._

…

Follow me on Facebook for regular updates on my writing life and on my beginning cosplay life! I sometimes do oneshots giveaways there if you are interested in that as well! You can find the link on my profile.

Love, Dana


End file.
